Bulla's What! What's Goten gonna do?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: It's been a month after what happened between Goten and Bulla.
1. Chapter 1

**Bulla's What! What's Goten gonna do?**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: It's been a month after what happened between Goten and Bulla. Now Bulla's been getting sick in the mornings.

Pairing: Goten and Bulla

**A/N: I don't own Dragon ball/z/gt **

**Chapter 1**

At Capsule Corp.

" Mom! " Trunks shouted from upstairs as he banged on the bathroom door.

" What is it! " Bulma shouted back up.

" Sis ain't opening the door! " Trunks shouted back.

Bulma came up the stairs and saw the worried look on her son's face. She went to the door and knocked,

" Bulla? Are you alright? " She asked through the door.

She got no answer. So Bulma put her head to the door to listen. She heard faint splashing noises. She tired the door, but it was locked.

" Trunks kick the door. " Bulma said urgently.

Trunks did as his mother asked. He held back a little when he kicked the door, not wanting to hurt his sister. When the door opened, they saw Bulla leaning over the toilet, hair back away from her face and basically threw her guts up.

" Bulla! " They exclaimed and ran to her side.

They stayed there with her for five minutes before she stopped and flushed the toilet.

" Sweetie? Are you alright? " Bulma asked, getting her a glass of cold water and placed a wet rag to her forehead.

" I'm not sure. " Bulla answered.

" Then we're going to the doctor. Better safe then sorry right? " Bulma asked with a smile.

" Yeah. " Bulla answered.

An hour later the two were at the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to return.

She came in and she looked rather happy.

" Well? Is she alright? " Bulma asked.

" Everything's just fine, Ms. Briefs. In fact, congraduations are in order. Your daughter's pregnant! " The doctor replied, but sweat dropped when the soon to be mother fainted and her mother nearly fell down in shock.

" Are you sure? " Bulma asked.

" Yes Ma'am. She's at least five weeks along. " The doctor answered and left the room to give the two some privacy.

Bulla woke up a second later and was met by her mother's stare.

" I wasn't dreaming was I? " Bulla asked.

" No. You didn't know you were pregnant? " Bulma asked.

" No mom. I swear. " Bulla answered.

" So. Whose the daddy? " Bulma asked with a smile, " It's not Jack is it? " She asked again.

" No Mom. I broke up with him because that jerk cheated on me. " Bulla answered.

" It's...Goten. He's the only one I've..been with. " Bulla answered looking down.

" Goten? Oh thank heavens it was someone I know! " Bulma exclaimed happily.

" Mom! He doesn't know! I haven't seen him since Trunks came over to his house and dragged me out! A month ago! " Bulla shouted.

" What? You need to tell him. And when we get home, I'm giving your brother a piece of my mind. " Bulma said as she stood up and Bulla followed her out the door and out of the office and back home.

" What are we going to tell Daddy and Trunks? " Bulla asked on the way home.

" If you want, I'll tell them. " Bulma offered.

" No. I'll do it. I just don't want them to go and kill Goten. " Bulla answered.

" Alright. " Bulma replied.

When they got home, Bulma called for Trunks and Vegeta to come into the kitchen.

" I have something to tell you guys. " Bulla said when her Father and brother came in.

" What is it? " Vegeta asked, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

" First promise that you won't get mad or go off and kill someone. " Bulla said.

" Both of you. " Bulma said.

Vegeta and Trunks looked at the other and nodded back at the girls.

Taking a deep breath, Bulla said, " I'm sure you both know that me and mom went to the doctor's today. "

They nodded, waiting for more.

" And I'm not sick. " Bulla said.

" Quiet stalling girl. " Vegeta said, sensing more.

Taking another deep breath, Bulla finally said, " I'm Pregnant. "

**Here's ch. 1! Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulla's What! What's Goten gonna do?**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: It's been a month after what happened between Goten and Bulla. Now Bulla's been getting sick in the mornings.

Pairing: Goten and Bulla

**A/N: I don't own Dragon ball/z/gt **

**Last Time,**

_Taking a deep breath, Bulla said, " I'm sure you both know that me and mom went to the doctor's today. "_

_They nodded, waiting for more._

_" And I'm not sick. " Bulla said._

_" Quiet stalling girl. " Vegeta said, sensing more._

_Taking another deep breath, Bulla finally said, " I'm Pregnant. "_

**Chapter 2**

Both Trunks and Vegeta looked at Bulla with wide eyes.

" Your what? " They asked at the same time.

" I'm pregnant. " Bulla repeated slowly.

Then Vegeta and Trunks shouted, " Who is he! And what does he look like? "

" You promised that you wouldn't kill anyone. " Bulla said, trying to calm her father and brother.

" That was before you said that you were pregnant! " Vegeta shouted.

" Will you two please calm down! " Bulma shouted, " Bulla is pregnant and this is starting to be a stressful situation for her and your not suppose to be under stress while your pregnant! " She continued.

Vegeta and Trunks stopped their temper tantrum and sat down at the table.

" Sorry mom. " Trunks said, then his head shot up and his eyes harden.

Vegeta noticing this asked, " What is it boy? "

Bulla knew what her brother was going to say, " Trunks, don't! " She said.

" I know who got her pregnant. " He said anyway.

" Who? " Vegeta asked, " It better not be that Jake guy. " he continued.

" Jack. Dad. And no it's not his baby. " Bulla replied.

" Well then who? " Vegeta asked again.

" Goten. " Trunks said before his sister said another word.

" Trunks! " Bulla shouted.

" What! Kakarott's other brat! That's worse then John! " Vegeta shouted.

" His name was Jack, Vegeta. " Bulma said.

Everyone was quiet before Vegeta asked, " Does Goten know that your pregnant? "

" No. I didn't know until today. I haven't seen since Trunks dragged me out of his house a month ago. " Bulla answered.

" Well then we're going to go to his house and your going to tell him. " Vegeta said, surprising his wife, daughter, and son.

" Now? " They asked.

" Yes. " He answered and started for the door.

The family started after him and they all got in the car.

A few hours later, it was dark and they had made it to Goten's house. Which was his parents, the house became his the year before when sadly, Chichi died of a heart attack.

They opened the car doors and got out. They were met by Gohan and his family.

" Hey guys! What brings you here this late? " Gohan asked.

" We here to have a word with Goten concerning my daughter. " Vegeta said calmly, scaring his family.

" Is he home? " Trunks asked.

" He should be. " Videl answered.

" Good. Let's go say hi. " Vegeta said a creepy cheerful voice and actually had a smile on his face as he walked to the door and knocked.

Worried for his brother, Gohan went with Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks to the door.

When the door opened and Goten looked out, he was suddenly out of sight and a crash was heard.

" Daddy! " Bulla screamed and ran into the house to find Goten, followed by Gohan, her mother, and brother.

Vegeta stayed at the doorway with his arm out-stretched and a fist in the air with blood on his knuckles.

They went threw the whole house and out the other side and there was Goten, embedded in a boulder behind the house.

" Goten! " Bulla, Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks shouted as they ran to him and Gohan pulled his brother out of the boulder.

" Why the hell did Vegeta do that for? " Gohan asked angerily.

" Because Bulla's pregnant and it's Goten's baby. " Trunks answered.

" What? " Gohan exclaimed, looking down on his unconscious brother.

" That's why we were here. But I should've known that man was up to something! " Bulma replied.

" Let's get him inside. " Gohan said and picked up his brother and carried him back to the house and set him down on the couch.

Vegeta came in then and bent over to look at Goten, " Is he dead? " He asked.

" No. " Everyone answered.

" Hmph. Should've hit him harder. " Vegeta replied and sat in a chair.

" Do you guys have any sensu beans? " Bulla asked.

" I think so. I'll be right back. " Gohan replied and fazed out of the room and came back a second later with the bean in hand.

He went to his brother and placed the bean in his mouth and Bulla helped him chew it and swallow it.

A second later, Goten opened his eyes and grabbed his head. He rose up and asked,

" Did anyone get the number of that freight train that hit me? "

" Yeah, but it had letters. " Trunks answered.

" What did they say? " Goten asked again.

" Vegeta. " Bulma answered.

" Why'd you hit me for? " Goten asked Vegeta.

" Because. " Vegeta answered.

" Because...Why? " Goten asked again.

" Because you got my daughter pregnant, you bumbling idiot! " Vegeta answered and smirked when Goten's eyes rolled back and he fell back on the couch.

" Well that's funny. Bulla had the same reaction when the doctor told her the news. " Bulma said, causing everyone, minus Vegeta, to sweat drop.

**Here's ch.2! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank You: FERRICE, MYHEART, STARAVIA2.0, ANYANDREA, XANIMELOVERX3 for reviewing last ch.**

**And Thank You: ANGEL-DEMON1, FERRICE, STARAVIA2.0 for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
